Ozkan
Ozkan is a minor character who appears in Styx: Master of Shadows. He as a smuggler and ally to the both the original Styx, and his clone before the second one discovered he had been assisting the original. Ozkan's role in Master of Shadows seems primarily to function as a mission giver of sorts, as well as a source of information to Styx throughout the first half of the game. As the goblin continues on his question throughout the tower, Ozkan will provide information to the whereabouts of necessary items and/or places, such as finding the Transport Office at the centre of the Akenash embassy, so Styx could forge a transport document so he could escape Akenash on an airship as soon as his mission was complete. Ozkan will also provide the player with secondary objectives, consisting of either stealing a certain object like a book on renowned treatise of Alchemy, or arranging "accidents" to eliminate his enemies. Background Volunteer in Akenash In certain areas in specific missions of Styx: Master of Shadows, some guards can be overhead conversing. Some of these guards will mention Ozkan by name, referencing that he was apparently one of the first volunteers in the tower of Akenash, before he disappeared and went into hiding in the bowels of the atrium. Meeting Styx At some point before the events of Master of Shadows, Ozkan encountered the original Styx, who laid out his plans to steal the Heart of the Tree, with help from Ozkan. They supposedly came to a mutual understanding, thanks to both having skills the other could put to use. Ozkan has connections with his smugglers, letting him gain access to private information in and about Akenash, and Styx is skilled in assassination and theft, providing Ozkan with a means of removing threats and traitors to his operations. Aiding Styx Whilst the original Styx allowed himself to get captured, Ozkan laid low inside one of his hideouts to await the arrival of Styx's clone. When he arrived, he informed him of finding a hideout for them to use, before directing him onto another cache of his where he had hidden the sewer pry bar needed to gain access to the recently discovered sanctuary hidden in the sewers. Directing Styx When Styx arrived at the lair Ozkan found for him to use he greeted him from a platform above that led into an small lab of sorts containing various equipment for forging throwing knives and distilling Amber and filling out Vials of Life. Death After directing Styx's clone down to the prisons, Ozkan continued to monitor the situation between humans and elves whilst awaiting the original Styx's return. Unbeknown to him, the second Styx had actually survived the prisons and made it back out again. With his back turned, the second Styx entered the lab, with Ozkan informing him that "his" place worked and that the humans and elves were officially at odds with each other. Ozkan turned around, shocked to see Styx's clone alive and well. Pleading for his life, Styx's clone questioned the aged smuggler for information, wanting to know why the original wanted the Heart of the Tree so badly. Ozkan merely told him that he knew nothing of Styx's plans, saying he was merely paid off to direct and key an eye on his clone, telling him it was nothing personal. Angered from what he had learned from Ozkan, Styx's clone proceeded to tell him that he was about to die, causing Ozkan to beg him to not kill him. Despite his explanation and pleas to be spared however, Styx's clone unmercifully executed him. Personality Ozkan was for the most part a somewhat serious character. When speaking with Styx, he was generally quite firm and didn't express alot of emotion, except for concern for Styx, warning him about doing things such as attempting to infiltrate Governor Barimen's personal apartments. He was also shown to be somewhat impatient, expressing irritation when it took awhile for Styx's clone to show up at one of his hideouts. However, Ozkan was also shown to possess a sense of humour. When asked by Styx's clone if he knew a fast way to make off with the Heart of the Tree he jokingly responded that if he did know he would have already sold that information already, laughing as he did so. Ozkan was also shown to be somewhat shrewd and cunning. When asked how to find a ways into Barimen's apartment he said that he would explain if in return he was promised for a souvenir to be brought back for him in exchange, showing he wasn't willing to do things for free. Ozkan is also proven himself to be somewhat unmerciful towards his enemies. Twice he'll ask Styx to eliminate traitors to his organisation - Godebert, a labourer in the docks, and Owain, foreman of some of the reinforcement works down in the sewers. In the case of Owain, due to the latter threatening him to report some of his other smugglers he had Styx kill him and bring his body back to their hideout so he could arrange a "show" in public to act as a deterrent to anyone else thinking of betraying his group. Equipment & Abilities Equipment When you first meet him, Ozkan carries a Vial of Life attached to his belt. Gallery Ozkan2.jpg|Ozkan in the hideout Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Deceased